


Look what you made me do

by DatWriterWannaBe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 킬링 스토킹 | Killing Stalking (Webcomic)
Genre: Abuse, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood like a lot of it, Blow Jobs, Chains, Cutting, Death, Insults, Just an over all fucked fic don't read it, Killing Stalking AU, Knives, M/M, Murder, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Physical Abuse, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Serial Killer Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Slow Burn, Some Humor, Stalker Eren Yeager, Torture, Trigger Warnings, basement fun time, ereri, gay slurs, tied up and beat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-15 09:31:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15409971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatWriterWannaBe/pseuds/DatWriterWannaBe
Summary: ON HIATUSSorry.I knew what I was doing was wrong. But like like I said, it was all completely harmless.It was entirely Levi's fault that I fell in love with him after all. He was kind to me when no one else was, though I doubt he even remembers someone as insignificant as me.A fic with heavy influence taken from 'Killing Stalking.'  (Will be extremely similar in some aspects. Not nearly as abusive.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story with have some very dark and trigger causing themes.  
> Please read with caution.  
> Please look at the tags.  
> Rape, child abuse, murder, graphic details, and torture.  
> There many also be very disgusting and kinky scenes along the way.

It started out harmlessly enough, my obsession that is. I'm not even really sure I would call it that, more like.. an intense longing for someone. And I wasn't always keeping track of him, just his daily schedule and typical habits. 

He woke up early morning to go for a run, shirtless. God, I have no idea how many photos I have hanging in my room of him just running. Hundreds maybe? Not enough, never enough. Especially when he wore those sinful, skin tight shorts that I snuck to him for Christmas one year.

Which was also his birthday, so of course it wasn't the only thing I go him. He wore the wireless headphones every morning when he ran too, and fuck it made me so happy to know he loved the gift enough to use it so often. I'm not sure how he never noticed the little bug I placed on to it.. a little black dot that I felt was fairly obvious and tracked him everywhere he ran. 

After his run, he took a shower and ate some breakfast. Based on the eggshells in his trash I always assumed that was all he was eating. Something plain that gave him enough protein to make up for his run. Unfortunately, I wasn't sure. Maybe he made pancakes or something. I didn't have the money to install cameras in the house, plus it was risky enough to get in there to begin with. 

In all the years I'd followed him, I never saw him work a single day. Granted there were a few times I would see him do some kind of volunteer work, mostly picking up litter in the streets - but I think he just enjoyed cleaning. 

It was like he was bored at home, he would always leave after his breakfast and just hang out until he decided to go home. Sometimes he went shopping, spent time with some friends - most of which were women... I guess it all really depended on his mood. My favorite outing of his was when he would go to the cafe with a book. Anytime I saw him carrying something to read I tagged along with him. He would order an over sized black tea and sip it slowly while he sat in the corner of the cafe by himself and read his book for hours. This always gave me the best chance to stare at him without being caught. No one noticed when I would take his photo. 

He was never gone for too long, maybe four to six hours at the most. It always gave me enough time to get into his place and make myself at home if I decided not to follow after him. 

He really did have the best bed in the world. It was so comfortable and the silk felt amazing against my bare skin. There was nothing I loved more than to dive into his neatly made bed and finger fuck myself while I inhaled his scent through his pillow. I would moan his name loudly, call out for him like he was behind me, watching me, as I finished in my fist like a good boy. I was careful to never leave a drop, the bedding was a deep black and any trace of my cum would give me away in an instant. 

I learned his cleaning ritual pretty quickly, the cupboards under this kitchen sink carried an insane amount of cleaning products. Mostly stain removers that he seemed to go through pretty often. It always sent me into a rage when the cans would be emptied and replaced with a new supply. It had to be from the women he brought home. Not that he was bringing someone home every night, but it was at least once a month at bare minimum. 

It was the worst for me when I would see him go out at night, looking to pick up a woman to bring home. He was so charming, so handsome, and I loved him so fucking much. The instant he got those women from his car and into his home I would leave. I couldn't bare the thought of him making love to someone else. The thought of him receiving pleasure from someone that wasn't me. 

Anytime I was in his house and I found any trace of those women I would detory it. A pair of panties? Bra? Maybe lipstick? Gone. Destroyed. None of that shit would stay in his house as long as I was around. 

I knew what I was doing was wrong. But like like I said, it was all completely harmless. 

It was entirely Levi's fault that I fell in love with him after all. He was kind to me when no one else was, though I doubt he even remembers someone as insignificant as me.

Back when I was in highschool I was bullied constantly. Apparently my ripped clothes and bruises from my father were pathetic enough to have my nightmares follow me to class. They would wail on me, knock me out and leave me on the side of the street unconscious. There were a lot of days where I didn't even get to make it to class before they got a hold of me. 

The last time they touched me was when Levi saved me. What happened before Levi showed up is fuzzy, I know I had taken a few hits to the head and was laying on the concrete just waiting for them to stop. Levi's shouts scared them away, the boys ran from us in fear of getting into trouble. 

When I opened my eyes, he was there. His pale blue eyes glowed with anger as they looked over the different cuts and bruises that showed on my skin. And god he was gorgeous. I've never been hit so hard with anything in my entire life but when those eyes connected with my own I knew I was done for. I wanted him to be mine, I needed him to be mine. 

His hands moved over me, a tissue wiped over my face and across my lips to remove the blood that lingered there. “You alright?” His voice was low, dangerous but laced with concern. 

I nodded, I knew that if I spoke then my voice would have cracked and I may have even cried just from seeing him for the first time. 

“You should get home, kid.” 

Again, I nodded. I didn't want to go home. 

I wanted to go back with him, to have him take care of me, to kiss over each cut and bruise, to tell me everything was okay - that I was safe with him, to own me.

To completely own me, control me, love me, destroy my past and create a new future that was with him, only him. Claim me as his, hold me down and force me to worship him as he made love to me again and again. 

I didn't see him again for weeks, I searched like crazy but found no luck. I was close to giving up, until I went into the grocery store looking for work. He was standing in front of gourmet cheeses, picking up small wedges and bringing them to his nose to smell. 

At first I wasn't going to follow him.

I was pulled in like a sailor to a siren, the way he swayed while he walked had me hypnotized in only seconds. I didn't realize that I had tagged along behind him until I was in a neighborhood I didn't recognize and he was standing at his front door. It was a door with a combination and no key. 

That night I knew I was utterly fucked when I looked up how to break into Levi's home.

But I sure as fuck didn't stop myself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please see that I've added more tags that will be effective in the next chapter.

Levi was sitting in the cafe, his usual tea sitting beside him while he read through his book. He was so cute. I loved watching how quickly his eyes flew over the page while he read. He rarely blinked the entire time, like he was trying to savor as much information as he could and that blinking would waste too much time.

Sometimes, when the cafe was busy, I would sit across from him. Today was just like any other, hardly any customers.. which meant I didn't dare sit near him. My seat was always across the room, where I could keep an eye on him without coming off like some kind of stalker. Really, I'm not sure how he never caught me looking. Even the workers noticed sometimes, one of the girls told me to ask him out already. I couldn't. I wouldn't dare. As much as I wanted Levi, he deserved someone much better than me.

If I actually believed that, why would it kill me so much when he went out at night?

A few hours later Levi gathered his things to go home. The sun was setting outside and I had done nothing but watch him for eight hours while he read his book. He did get another drink at one point, which was _highly_ unusual for him.

Especially since it was a coffee.

In all these years I think I've _maybe_ seen him drink coffee three times. He never brewed the coffee he had at home, hell it was probably rotten by now but I couldn't just throw it away for him.

Levi left the cafe and a few minutes later I followed along. I knew his route, it wouldn't take long to catch up. There was no way I would miss the way the golden rays of sun would make him shine as he walked in front of me.

When I left the shop, I gasped. Levi was standing beside the door, having a conversation on his cellphone. Thankfully he didn't look up at me because I froze on the spot. I never got to get this close to him, less than a foot away and I just wanted to pull him into my arms.

“What time?” Levi shuffled in his spot while inspecting his nails. As if they would ever be dirty. I tried to walk past, but fuck I was curious. Who was he talking to? Were they meeting up? Was it the same girl from last week..?

I moved a safe distance away before grabbing my own phone and pretending to text. Which really just meant I opened the texting app and looked through the different messages I missed from people who used to be my friends.

“10 at The Maxx. I'll see you there.”

For the first time in four years, I ditched Levi.

The Maxx!? He was going to a gay bar!?

My heart was pounding from a mix of running off and pure excitement. Levi never brought a man home. EVER. It wouldn't be the first time I've followed him into a bar but it would be the first time I might actually get to talk to him.

I rushed home, which would be the first time I went home during the day in months. There had to be something in my closet that I could wear. Fuck. Levi tended to bring home women that were showing a fuck ton of skin. Unfortunately, I didn't really own anything like that. The best I had were some skinny jeans and a t-shirt that was clean and didn't have any holes in it. I didn't stand a chance.

At least I would get to watch him.

A few hours later and I was standing outside The Maxx. Levi would be showing up soon and I wanted to get there before him. Since Levi would be taking someone home tonight, and it could possibly be me, I shaved. Everywhere. I knew how he liked his partners, completely bare except for the hair on their head. My legs were freezing under my jeans and my asshole felt smooth and awkward.

At the door I had to pay to get in, the better dressed guys usually got in for free. It was a shitty feeling knowing that I wasn't deemed attractive enough to just walk through. It was a little crowded inside, not too many seats open along the bar but I was able to find a corner that no one really seemed interested in. Probably because it wasn't easy to see from how well it was tucked away. Plus it was dark, just the perfect spot to watch for Levi when he would walk in.

Since I was seated at the bar I had to buy a drink, I wasn't even of legal drinking age.. but I would never touch the stuff away. I got a coke, and the bartender didn't question why.

Exactly at 10, Levi walked in.

I'd never seen that outfit before, it was tighter than what he usually wore. The fabric squeezed over his tone body like it was threatening to rip and show everyone how much better he looked naked. I shifted in my seat, trying to adjust my cock so it wasn't so uncomfortable while it hardened from seeing him.

I wasn't the only one watching him, which made my body buzz with a jealous rage knowing that someone else would go home with him. I just wanted to be the one that he took home.

When someone approached him I looked away. This was something I thought I would be able to do, to watch him and imagine it was me instead of another man. But this was too much. My eyes were trained on the glass of coke that sat in front of me, the sip I took earlier felt like it was going to come back up in a huge mess. It didn't seem like it would be possible for me to finish it before I left.

“Hey.”

I knew that voice. It was impossible for me not to. Even with the awful loud music playing around us, I knew that voice. My eyes lifted up from my glass, my body moving on its own while I turned to look at Levi standing beside me.

“Mind if I join you?”

I could have died, right then and there. No words would come out, I just nodded like a fucking dumbass and watched as he sat down beside me. His leg brushed against mine and I was sure my heart was beating so loudly that he could hear it.

Levi leaned close to me, his right hand came up to rest at my lower back. I could feel myself leaning back, having him this close I could stop myself. He smelled like the Italian cologne that he had imported since it wasn't just sold in stores. I took a deep breath, I wanted to drown in the scent of his own skin mixed with it.

“Can I buy you a drink?” He whispered into my ear, I shivered as his lips brushed over me for a fraction of a second.

“I- I don't really drink.” I gestured to my drink, an obvious imposter that held zero liquor.

There was a flash of annoyance in his eyes, I knew it well. Levi even went so far as to take his hand away from me and shift his leg so it wasn't touching me. It made me feel awful, that was a look I wish I would never drive out of him, and I wanted him to come back to me.

“Fine,” Levi sighed and called for the bartender, he ordered a rum and coke - which surprised me. He usually went for something expensive and to me tasted like warm bitter piss. Scotch neat.

When the glass was placed in front of him he ignored it. He kept his eyes on me while he reached into his pocket and handed cash to the bartender. “What's your name?”

“Um, Eren.” Definitely forgot my name for a second there. A beat passed. And then another. Levi was looking at me like he was expecting me to say more. Then it dawned on me. I was coming off like a rude piece of shit. “What's yours?”

“Glen.”

Fake name? Fuck. Why didn't I think of that? And double fuck, that meant this would be a one night stand - if I even got that lucky.

“It's nice to meet you.” How else are you supposed to reply when you get someone’s name? It wasn't even his name to begin with.

“What do you do for work, Eren?”

I grabbed my drink and sipped from it, I always hated answering this question. “I'm.. I don't work.”

A smile teased at Levi's lips, his hand reached forward to rest on my wrist - stopping me from taking anymore nervous sips with that hand. I had to bite my lip as his thumb circled over the underside of my wrist. I never thought he would touch me like this..

“School?”

I nodded. “Online courses.”

“What are you studying in?”

I couldn't describe how amazing this feeling was. For four years I've been tracking Levi. I knew everything about him and he knew nothing of me. And now he was giving me this look like he wanted to know every single detail of my life.

“I'm taking the basic level courses now.. but I'm aiming for programming in the long run.” So that I could break into his computer and read though his files. Maybe his bank account, email, whatever other records I could get my hands on.

“How old are you? You must be close to finishing?” I was fucking close to finishing, but not with a degree.

“I turned 18 in March.” I should have lied. Said I was 21 since I was in a bar for fucks sake. Plus my fake id said 24. Really that wasn't fucking smart.

“Is that why you're not drinking?” Levi replied and let his hand fall from my wrist and down to my thigh. He was dangerously close to my groin, if he touched me I was done. “Cute.” His hand squeezed my thigh before moving up ever so slightly. “You're so well behaved.”

“It's not that.” Again, why the fuck wouldn't I lie? Something in Levi pulled the truth out of me. “My parents were alcoholics.” Before the words were even out of my mouth, Levi was grabbing his drink and placing it behind the bar. He never even took a drink. “You didn't have to do that.”

“No, but I wanted to.”

I love him. So much that it's painful. I never thought it would be possible to love him anymore than I already did but I could feel my chest expanding with happiness and passion that I held for him. It was like I was falling for him all over again and I wanted to do everything I could to have him. Even if it was just this one time, I needed to have him. To pretend he was mine and I was his.

“I do freelance programing by the way.” Levi spoke suddenly, pulling me from my thoughts of our happily ever after. “Maybe I could teach you.”

“Please?” The word slipped out, but me moving closer to him wasn't exactly an accident.

“I have a computer at home.” He offered, and fuck what was happening between us couldn't be any more obvious. He was already trying to take me home, we had barely exchanged any words but I didn't fucking care.

“Can we go now?”

“Yes. Fuck yes.” Levi grabbed my arm and led me out of the bar. It was hardly past 10:20 and he was already leaving. I'd like to say that I felt bad for whoever he was supposed to be meeting.

But I didn't. Not in the slightest.


	3. Chapter 3

 

The air outside was freezing, even though it was nearing summer-the spring nights were still too damn cold for my liking. At least Levi's hand was warm around my forearm. I felt like an idiot for not bringing a jacket, and I hoped Levi didn't notice my shivers as we made our way to his car. He asked about my own ride, which I told him I walked to the club. Which I did, it was only a few blocks away from my apartment. Technically my place would have been closer than his but I wasn't about to point that out.

As I walked beside Levi I couldn't help the butterflies that were going absolutely wild inside of me. I couldn't believe this was happening. Standing so close to him was the only thing I'd ever wanted, to watch him for the rest of my life would have made me happy. But now I was going home with him. I would finally get to touch him, feel him, taste him - like I'd imagined over the years.

When we reached his car I stopped walking and waited for him to unlock the doors. Honestly I was getting close to begging him to just take me in the backseat, to fuck me so hard I wouldn't be able to walk for weeks.

“I want to try something.” Levi's voice jerked me away from my filthy thoughts and back to the present. He had moved closer to me, only a touch of space was between us. I knew what was coming but I still gasped when his right hand lifted up to land on the back of my neck. Levi didn't give me much time to think before he pulled me down to his lips.

My first kiss… and it was happening with Levi.

Levi's lips were smooth and delicious, they parted for me so his tongue could trace over my lips before slipping inside. The cliche saying of fireworks was happening here. I knew they weren't just on my end either, just from Levi's little hum of approval and I knew that he felt it too.

The moan that escaped me was loud and desperate, the fire that I've had for Levi was only burning lightly before..and now it felt like an explosion inside of me. I'd eagerly let Levi douse me in gasoline if it meant it would always been like this.

He tried to pull away, to end our kiss - but I wasn't ready. I was to greedy. I thought of all the women before me that got to have Levi, how he never took his time with them. If I was only going to have Levi this one time.. I was going to have all of him. And I was going to make him love me.

My arms flew up and wrapped around him, bringing him back to me and even closer as I attempted to make it last. The control I had over him almost alarmed me, but I couldn't stop myself. Not when he was right here, willing to actually kiss me when I would never deserve it. The hand that he had on my neck moved up to my hair, jerking my head back and away from the kiss - officially ending it. I already missed the feel of his lips against my own, I whimpered in displeasure as I pulled forward and tried to kiss him again. He wouldn't allow it.

“I could get used to that..” His voice was surprised, and it made me fill with pride that he enjoyed it just as much as I did. If I wasn't hard already then that little statement would have done the job. I wanted him to keep me, to need me like I needed him. Part of me wanted to scream it out and tell him how much he meant to me and that I wanted to be the last person he took home.

Levi's fist jerked my head back further, making me lose sight of him and look up into the night sky. He made it so I couldn't move at all. It seemed like he liked having that kind of control over me, and I loved it. I wanted him to use everything he had against me. To use that force and keep me under his power anyway that he wanted to. I was struggling, trying to bring my head up so I could claim his lips again but he stopped me. It made me feel weak, and rejected.. but only for an instant. Levi latched his lips onto my neck, his fist pulled my head back even further to give him better access to the unmarked skin there. I thought I was going to finish then and there, his bite sent pleasure coursing through my entire body. I'd never known how desperate I was to have him mark me as his until now.

“Levi..” So many times I wanted to say his name, I only ever said it in private when I knew no one would hear me. Finally I could say it to him, as a moan, like I'd done alone thousands of times before.

He didn't look up, only continued biting and sucking along my collarbone - leaving the little marks that I wish I could have permanently. Would it be too pathetic to get his bites tattooed into my skin? Whatever it would take, I needed him to be etched into me forever. “Moaning my name already?” Levi whispered it into my flesh, voice deep and overflowing with arousal. His tongue flicked out, tracing over me and sending more heat through my entire being. “Say it again.”

I was in pure bliss, Levi was begging - no, _demanding_ I say his name again. Just as his name was at the tip of my tongue.. he touched me. His left hand, which I had forgotten existed, shoved into my erection. I saw stars. Like some kind of whore in heat, I rutted against his palm in search of release. My moans grew louder and I don't know how many times I said his fucking name but he was growling into my neck as I got close. So _fucking_ close.

Then he stopped, and stepped away from me. I was in a entirely different world that it took me far too long to realize that I didn't get to cum and that Levi left me standing alone. He was standing beside the driver's side of the car, smirking at me and waiting for me to hop in. “Come on, let's get going. I can't wait to hear you scream my name.”

I'd never been in his car before. It was new, not even a year old yet but still looking like he just drove it off the lot. For the most part he kept it in his garage since he didn't like the weather to affect it at all. It was a smooth glossy black, darker than the night and easy to lose sight of if you didn't have a tracker placed under the bumper. It was a four door, enough for more people to climb in but for now it was just me and Levi.

Music turned on automatically, soft jazz that helped to ease me off my high and actually relax next to Levi. My dick wasn't nearly as desperate once I was able to breath without Levi on me. It took a few minutes to really calm down, but really it was ready to jump up whenever Levi would command it. When he started driving I noticed that he was going more carefully than he normally did. No speeding through red lights or taking careless sharp turns. Every few minutes he would glance at me, which made my heart speed up just from his eyes being on me for such a short amount of time.

At one point, about halfway to his house, Levi reached over to rest his hand on my knee. He didn't say anything but the little smile on his face nearly killed me. He never smiled. Not with his friends, or with the whores he took home, no one. I found myself unable to stop the grin that he pulled from me.

The ride was even better when he started taking the long way home. My grin refused to go back down when he took a route that would add about five minutes to the adventure. It had to of meant that he was wasting time with me, trying to keep me with him as long as he could.

Eventually we did pull into his driveway, Levi clicked the garage door to let us inside. I didn't even want to get out of the car, my feeling for Levi were pushing harder than they ever had before and I wanted him _now_. I leaned over to kiss him again, earning a light chuckle before he returned the kiss. It was a quick kiss, just enough to get me started again before he pulled back.

He said nothing when he turned away from me to exit the car, I followed after him like a child trying to break out of the car to get to him again. Then I jogged after him, letting him lead us into the house even though I knew every step probably better than he did.

“Why don't we meet in the bedroom?” Levi said as he closed the door behind me. “I just have to grab a few things.”

I couldn't believe this was actually happening. Levi was going to take me tonight, for the first time in my life I would have the love of my life fuck me like I've dreamed over for years. I kissed him again, I fucking _had_ to. If it was possible he tasted even better in his home, maybe I was just too excited to have him all to myself.

Levi kissed back like his life depended on it, our shared moans bounced off the familiar cream colored walls. I was loud enough for someone to hear next door, but luckily for us..the neighborhood was practically empty.

“Bedroom.” Levi groaned out between my insistent kissing. I kissed over his neck, I wanted to leave something on him to remember me by. I felt a sting of pain when he pulled my head back and away from him, then shoved me away. “Now.” I didn't need to be told again. Levi's pupils were blown wide with hunger, the way they traced over me was killing me with how badly I needed him.

I didn't say anything, his command was clear enough and had me running up the stairs to his bedroom. Two down on the left. The bed was perfectly made, that deep black silk calling my name and welcoming be back to where I belonged. I stood in the room in awe, this would be the first time I would actually be in the room _with_ Levi. Since we would be making a mess in his room soon enough, I sat on the side of his bed and waited.

Not much time passed before Levi joined me, he leaned in the doorway with a teasing smile over his lips. “Strip.”

I jumped up and began taking my clothes off as quickly as I could. The damn jeans were a hassle since they were so fucking tight on me. But once I was down to my briefs, and about to remove them, Levi stopped me.

“Can you grab the lube?” He asked me. Everything Levi used was in the nightstand on the other side of his bed. He had two of them, one that he kept books inside and the other which held all of his supplies. I crawled over the bed to open the top drawer, where the lube was sitting and waiting. With a proud grin I grabbed it and held it up for him.

“Condom next?” He nodded toward the drawer, waiting for me to grab the next item. It was the next drawer down, he didn't like to keep anything but lube in the top drawer since it could get messy with.. well lube. At least that's what I thought since he had it lined with some fabric to keep it from getting all over the place. Condom in hand I tossed it in the bed and waited for further instruction.

“Handcuffs.”

Very bottom of the nightstand, past the other smaller drawers and hidden under some dirty magazines. I grabbed them and held them out to Levi. He wanted to use handcuffs with me! It was so exciting and I couldn't wait for him to completely own me -

*Why don't you grab my fucking watch next?” Levi's teasing smile was gone, replaced with a smothering rage I'd never seen before. “Or maybe my eye drops, you know where those are too?”

No. Oh no. Fuck. This wasn't happening. “Levi-”

“I told you my name was Glen.”

Levi reached past the opening to his bedroom and pulled out a baseball bat that he was hiding from me in the hallway. “Levi, I can explain!” I held my hands up in front of me. But he was already stalking toward me and ready to bash my head in.

“I was wondering who the fuck left their spunk on my bedsheets.” The bat came toward me, hitting me on the side of my head and making the world turn black. 

  
  



End file.
